Charity Work
by Lost in Believing
Summary: -"Now what if I told you two that I'd donate 10,000 dollars to any charity of your choice if you two kissed? Right now..." Would they do it? It was charity work after all... Sonny/Chad. One-Shot.


**A.N: **Haha. It took me a week to write this. Why? No idea. I didn't know how to keep it going. I got the idea from Taylor Lautner. On one of the talk shows he was on, they said they would give money to a charity if he took off his shirt. And believe me, I so wish he took off his shirt ;P Love Taylor Lautner! So enjoy.  


* * *

Charity Work

Charity work.

That's all it was going to be, right?

Wrong.

The second that the two of them stepped onto the set with Gilroy Smith again, they had no idea how bad it was going to be. But the host had something else in mind…

Today, it was only Chad and Sonny up there together. They were a little hesitant coming back to the man who tried to get them to spill their secrets, but what could they do? Chad would do it anyways because it was more publicity for them, and Sonny had done it just to face this guy again.

She told herself that he wasn't going to get to her this time.

They had taken their comfortable places on the chairs placed nicely next to him and his desk. This time though, there was no TV behind him or another chair that would have sat Tawni. Memories fled to both of them, but they pushed them back, not really wanting to re-live those.

"So how are you two doing today?" Gilroy asked, giving them that smiled that made Sonny shiver and Chad smile back in the same fake way. It was obvious they had already went through all of this, so they didn't know why he was bothering.

"I'm well Gilroy," Chad replied, that still cocky smile perched on his lips.

"Same here," Sonny added, smiling. "What about you?"

The host nodded in response to their words, not really caring at all. But it was polite to have that conversation, wasn't it? Instead of the usual interview, he had another idea in mind. And he was sure they would compromise. "I'm good…Considering I have something new for the two of you to do!"

There was something about his voice that made Sonny freak out inside. What could he be thinking? And something new? She just wondered what he had in mind…And it must be bad, since Gilroy was the one who came up with it. "Oh? Some new? Sounds interesting, doesn't it Chad?" She nudged him playfully, hoping he'd go along with the act.

"Definitely." Since they had teamed up last time they were here, the pact had carried over with out them having to speak a word. People did say that desperate times came to desperate measures, and right now they were pretty close to desperate. "What do you have in mind for us, Gilroy?"

Gilroy Smith tapped his fingers lightly on his desk. Some how, she had noticed that his already frightening smirk grew even more evil. How was that even possible? "Money Chad. I have ten thousand dollars itching to go to the charity of your guys' choice if you do some things for me."

It was almost the exact moment when Chad and Sonny's eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth. Sonny's mouth had also proceeded to drop from the shock of it all. Ten thousand dollars? To any charity that they wanted? "Are you kidding?"

Chad glanced at her. He almost didn't believe it also. Gilroy eyed them both, finding amusement in their puzzled expressions. "No I am not Miss Monroe, I do not kid around when it comes to donating to charity. Ten thousand dollars for both of you if you do something I ask.

"Those are the rules. And I have the check right here." The check wasn't huge like all of the other checks they saw on TV with other celebrities. But it was a normal one that people used to pay things.

They both could clearly see the 'ten thousand dollars' written on the line with his signature already on it. It was calling out to them, causing Sonny to hold the seat to keep her from reaching out and grabbing it. Knowing Gilroy, she had no idea what they would have to do if they were doing good. "I'll do it."

Sonny turned to Chad, almost dropping her mouth at the fact that he had agreed so easily. Didn't he know that the host always had something up his sleeve? Chad just smiled back at her, the look of daring in his blue eyes.

All eyes were now on her. It was her choice, and if she backed out, the money would not be seen. She put on the biggest smile she could muster being in Gilroy's presence and laughed. "Of course I'm in. That money could do so much for people that have so little."

She didn't know how, but it felt like the camera's were moving closer as Chad and her shifted towards each other. Gilroy had a smirk on his face that she couldn't even pin point. Evil? Greedy? Deceiving?

Either way, he was all three of those things. "Good. Now what would you guys do if I told you all you two have to do is…kiss for the camera?"

Silence.

That was what had come next.

The people in the audience had gasped at the words coming out of his mouth. No one had even come up with the idea of that happening. Sonny blushed, averting her eyes with disbelief. Chad was just still smirking his usual smirk, but it was obvious even he froze in the spotlight.

"Easy enough, Gilroy." He puckered his lips, placing his hand to his mouth and blew. Sonny laughed, but even in her ears she could hear the worry. "Good enough for you?"

The host laughed to, but his was real and amused. "Oh no no no CDC! That's not the kind of kiss I'm talking about…" There was a gasp from the audience, considering that his show was now taped with people. "I'm talking about-" He gestured to the both of them, his smirk growing. "I think you get my idea…"

Sonny was good at keeping herself from blushing, but that was only if she joked it off. And right now, that was her only option if silence didn't take over again. "And I think he isn't getting lucky."

She mentally slapped herself for realizing afterwards how bad that sounded. All of the men in the audience, and the two on stage laughed in almost a challenge. From the girls and women, she could hear their whispers of approval. The rest were sighs and screams of saying how they should do it.

"Oh but I think I am…" Chad trailed off. So far, it had seemed like the two guys were teaming up against her. How could that be? Wasn't Chad her friend? "Don't you want to do good Sonny? Think of all that money going to people who need it. I know I'd do it, considering good is coming from it."

She bit her lip. Sonny did want to help out all of those people. The conditions they were in and the hardships they faced were much more definite then the ones she faced. All the problems out there was nothing compared to hers. Peace would probably never come, but they would be doing something extra for those in need. "Yeah but…"

"Just do it Sonny, for the people." He gave her that look with those eyes of his, almost begging. The audience was riled up even more, now that they were about to witness the rise or fall of the world's two new hottest stars.

"But Chad…You. Me. Kissing. Really?" It was like they had forgotten about the people watching them. Or Gilroy Smith, on the edge of his seat waiting for Sonny's yes.

"C'mon Sonny. You know you want to." Now Gilroy was taunting her, a voice on the inside and outside of her head. Both of them were starting to make her believe. "Just say yes. I can see it. You were about to, but then pulled back at the last second. Think of all the needy that need you right at this instant.

"And anyways, it's just one little kiss. It's bringing you a far way…I could have asked you two to do other things. Things that involve dares and disgusting food. Isn't this easy?" Gilroy was taunting her. But even he looked like he wanted to see them kiss…

After all, he was the one that had been trying to get them to spill the last time they were on. "One kiss, Sonny." Chad was looking into the audience now. "Guys I need your help!"

The hundred or so people out there burst into cheers and yells when the heartthrob asked for their help in the situation. Honestly, she had no idea what to do. Her cheeks were red, and now it was almost impossible to say no. It was almost to much for her to bare. "Fine! Whatever, I'll do it!"

A relieved sigh came from Gilroy. But she was amazed she could hear it under the even louder fanatic coming from the crowd. Chad's smile was still there, but there was something about his eyes she hadn't realized before. "Okay. You two stand."

Gilroy was pulling both of them off of their feet and a few inches closer to the audience, away from the chairs. "Stand here. The cameras are here. One kiss, and the checks all yours."

"Believe me, you won't be disappointed." Chad smirked, bringing his hand to brush the side of her face, pulling back her hair. The other was lowering down her back, sending shivers down her spin. The crowd roared, and even some wolf whistles were blown."

"Fine, but do me a favor and keep your hands where they're supposed to be," she replied, trying not to fall into his touch. His smirk just grew bigger as the howls increased.

"Not gonna happen."

His arm from behind pulled her towards him as she melted into the kiss. Their lips met, and instantly it was like a taste of heaven in her eyes. Although it lasted longer than Gilroy had expected, the two of them were still weak when they pulled away.

She didn't want Chad to know it, but she had liked it…

And was hoping for more.

"So much for it only being charity work," she murmured under her breath. Gilroy was too busy applauding their behavior.

Chad eyed her, his blue eyes even deeper than they were before. "What?"

"Nothing."

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
